Gamer 2.0
" " is the fifth episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its US premiere was on August 1, 2019 on Netflix. Synopsis When he can't find anyone to test his video game that pits formerly akumatized villains against one another, Max again becomes one himself: Gamer 2.0.https://www.netflix.com/title/80164216 Plot Coming soon Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Max Kanté/Gamer 2.0 Minor Characters * Jagged Stone (mentioned/pictured) * Jean Duparc (background) * Manon Chamack/Puppeteer * Nadja Chamack/Prime Queen * Tom Dupain/Weredad * Sabine Cheng * Nino Lahiffe/Bubbler * Alya Césaire/Lady Wifi * Caline Bustier/Zombizou * Ivan Bruel/Stoneheart * Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Evillustrator * Lê Chiến Kim/Dark Cupid * Rose Lavillant/Princess Fragrance * Juleka Couffaine/Reflekta * Lila Rossi/Volpina * Ondine (mentioned) * Alix Kubdel/Timebreaker * Marc Anciel/Reverser * Mylène Haprèle/Horrificator * Chloé Bourgeois/Antibug * Sabrina Raincomprix/Vanisher * Markov * Mr. Damocles/Dark Owl * Roger Raincomprix/Rogercop * Adrien's bodyguard/Gorizilla * Xavier Ramier/Mr. Pigeon * Fred Haprèle/Mime * Kagami Tsurugi/Riposte * Armand D'Argencourt/Darkblade * Befana * Copycat * Anansi * Stormy Weather * Frightningale * Kung Food * Glaciator * Sapotis * Style Queen * Troublemaker * Gigantitan * Sandboy * Pixelator * Santa Claws * Despair Bear * Pharaoh * Bakerix * Desperadahttps://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1139830317706072066 * Mrs. Michelle * Prince Ali (mentioned) * Civilians * Pigeons Trivia * This is the third time Max gets akumatized into Gamer, following “Gamer” and "Catalyst". * This episode shows the most akumatized villains at one time, though only Max was actually akumatized. *This episode also currently holds the record for most akumatized villains shown in one episode, with 43. * This episode shows Ladybug "wearing" the Cat Miraculous, but her costume didn't change at all due to the ring being part of the game * While she did use Cataclysm, she did not use the Ultimate Power gained when possessing both the Cat and Ladybug Miraculous. Which is understandable because Ladybug doesn't know the incantation to activate said power, nor would it have worked due to the ring being part of the game. ** As she possesses Volpina's flute, she's able to use the Mirage power (possessed by both Volpina and Rena Rouge) to make copies of herself. ** Also, this is the first time Ladybug uses either Cataclysm and Mirage. * This episode features Desperada's appearance and her akumatized object before her actual debut. ** It also shows Weredad before his official episode debut, though this episode was released after "Weredad" internationally. * This episode features what appears to be a red laser beam whose akumatized villain of origin has not yet been confirmed. * Animan, Guitar Villain, Magician of Misfortune, Simon Says, The Collector, Robostus, Captain Hardrock, Syren, Frozer, Queen Wasp, Malediktator, Catalyst, Rena Rage, Shell Shock, Chameleon, Animaestro, and Backwarder are all akumatized villains who did not appear on the characters selection screen or in the final stages of the game. ** Queen Wasp, Rena Rage, Shell Shock, and Chameleon appear as the victims alternative akumatized form. ** Despite Markov disappearing, Robostus did not appear in the selection screen. ** Despite Mark Anciel disappearing, Reverser did not appear in the selection screen. However, Gamer is able to take his form. ** Despite appearing on the selection screen, Bubbler does not make a physical appearance for the entire episode. * This is the second time Ladybug and Cat Noir have used their ear communicators, with the previous time being "The Dark Owl". * This is one of the few times Ladybug uses the Miraculous Ladybug (superpower) before purifying the akuma. * It's revealed that Sabine knows how to play Robo Mecha Strike III. Errors * Despite losing the battles of Befana vs Dark Owl and Copycat vs Puppeteer, Ladybug was shown to have access to their power sources in the final stage, with the exception of Copycat. * Antibug's mask is missing when she’s in the arena. * Weredad's hair is miscolored white in the selection screen. * Zombizou's hair is miscolored white. * Lady Wifi's bangs are miscolored red before the fight between Timebreaker begins. * Despite Cat Noir choosing the character of Anansi, Ladybug's face is shown as the 1st Player's picture on the screen. * After losing the battle of Mr. Pigeon vs Dark Cupid, Dark Cupid doesn't have his wings and the brooch is still on his chest. de:Der Gamer 2.0 es:Jugador 2.0 fr:Gamer 2.0 pl:Gracz 2.0 ru:Геймер 2.0 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Aired episodes